The Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Anakin Thing
by Wrenny2000
Summary: Jayfeather and Lionblaze become babysitters!
1. Chapter 1

One day Lionblaze was just lounging around camp, as awesome and amazing as ever until suddenly, he got a phone call. (And how does a cat have a phone you ask, well, he just does, okay!? Don't question the awesomeness!)

"NO WAY A PHONE CALL!" he yelled as he rushed to answer the phone.

"Don't answer it, it's probably someone dumb." Grumbled Jayfeather.

But of course, Lionblaze didn't listen to Jayfeather.

"Hey, is this a professional babysitter?" Asked some random lady on the phone.

Obviously, Lionblaze and Jayfeather weren't professional babysitters, but they needed to raise money and Lionblaze thought it would be fun.

So Lionblaze answered, "Yeah, OF COURSE!"

"Of course what?" Asked a very concerned Jayfeather.

"Shush, Jayfeather, I'm on the phone."

Lionblaze turned back to his conversation. "Sorry, that was my annoying brother."

"He's a babysitter too?" Questioned the lady.

"Yeah, duh." Said Lionblaze.

"Oh, good. Because I think I'll need two people to babysit Anakin, he's a handful."

"Don't worry about it. Me and Jayfeather will be awesome at this. Especially me though, I'm awesome!"

"Yay!" The lady shouted with joy. "I'll text you our address. Your job starts tomorrow at one o'clock."

"Great!" Said Lionblaze.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes, "Who was it?"

"Some lady, apparently we're going to babysit some Anakin kid. Won't that be fun?"

"No."

Lionblaze ignored him, "This is gonna be awesome!"

Suddenly, Lionblaze got the text from that lady!

It said:

'OMG. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE JOB! ALL ANAKIN'S CARETAKERS (INCLUDING ME) ARE ON VACATION THIS WEEKEND SO YOU HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HIM ALL THE WAY 'TILL MONDAY! LOL. I'M HIS MOM BTW.

ANYWAY, HERE'S OUR ADDRESS!

(Personal Information)

(Personal Information)

A Galaxy Far, Far Away.

THANKS AGAIN!'

"Well, that's interesting." said Lionblaze.

"And idiotic." said Jayfeather. "Why did you even agree to take the job?!"

"Because babysitting will be fun, Jay."

"It better be."

"It will."

 **To be continued. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Jayfeather and Lionblaze arrived at the address sent on the text. It was at some desert planet that they never heard of, there were lots of strange creatures. But the weirdest part was that Lionblaze and Jayfeather had turned into twolegs for some reason (must have something to do with world jumping and nonsense.)

Anyway, they went to Anakin's house, and apparently, his mom had went on her vacation early and left Anakin all by himself. The house was a total wreck. And Anakin was running around breaking stuff because with everybody gone he finally had freedom to do what he wanted. That is, until he spotted Lionblaze and Jayfeather.

"Hey kid! You must be Anakin! We're here to be your babysitters for today!" Said Lionblaze.

"Oh, yeah, I was told that." Said Anakin.

"Whatever." Said Jayfeather.

"You have weird eyes." Anakin said randomly.

"Yeah, why do you think?" Jayfeather said.

"Are you blind?"

"Yes. Are you stupid?"

"No. Are you a dummy?"

"No. Are you rude?"

"No. Are you dumb?

"No. Are you dumber than me?"

"No! Why are you blind?"

"I can't help it. Why are you an idiot?"

"I'm not. Why are you a stupid idiot?"

"I am not. Why are you-"

Lionblaze cut Jayfeather off, "Whoa, guys stop arguing!"

Jayfeather glared at Anakin, "He started it!"

"He's just a kid!"

"But he-"

Lionblaze slapped Jayfeather on the head, "No buts! You can't just call a kid stupid. Now apologize!"

"What?!"

"Now." Said Lionblaze, being slightly out of character.

"Fine. Sorry, Anakin." Jayfeather said reluctantly.

Anakin stuck his tongue out at Jayfeather, looking smug. They glared at each other in anger.

And thus began the rivalry of Anakin and Jayfeather.

"Anyways, now that that's over, we can begin our job!" Lionblaze exclaimed happily.

"Do I really have to do this?!" Complained Jayfeather.

Both Anakin and Lionblaze nodded.

"Yes."

So began the epic adventures of Anakin, Lionblaze and Jayfeather, that lasted through years of awesomeness.

 **To Be Continued. .** .


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright," said Lionblaze. "Now where to we start?"

Honestly, Lionblaze had no idea what he was doing because he had never babysitted before, but then he remembered something.

"OH NO WE FORGOT TO TELL YOU OUR NAMES!" he shouted. "Anyway, I'm Lionblaze, the Awesomeness of Awesome."

"That's a weird name." Said Anakin.

Lionblaze thought about that for a moment, "You're right! It is a weird name!"

But since Lionblaze thought weird names were awesome, so he didn't change it.

"I'm Jayfeather." Jayfeather said grumpily.

"I'm going to watch some TV." Anakin announced.

Lionblaze gasped, "You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"TV is bad for kids. There might be a bad show on. Plus it would be unfair for Jayfeather." Explained Lionblaze. "Instead we can play board games and more kid-friendly stuff."

Jayfeather gave Lionblaze a funny look, "Since when were you so overprotective?"

"Oh, I'm always like this around kids. That's why nobody back home wanted me to babysit for them, I never let the kits get any warrior training."

"Okaaaay." Said Jayfeather.

"But I don't wanna play board games. They're boring!" Said Anakin.

"Well, then what else can we do that's fun and non-dangerous and awesome?" Questioned Lionblaze, thinking very hard.

"We could read a book. I mean, I couldn't, but you guys could." Suggested Jayfeather.

"No! I hate books! I wish I had a laser sword so I could break all the books! Then I wouldn't have to read them!" Anakin yelled.

"Okay, stupid, it was just a suggestion." Said Jayfeather.

"Whatever, blind-person." Said Anakin.

"Hey, only I can say Whatever!" Yelled Jayfeather. "Anyway, whatever, I don't care."

Suddenly, Lionblaze stopped thinking and ran over to them (apparently, he had went to a thinking corner or something).

"I KNOW! We could go out for ice cream!" he exclaimed.

"Yipee!" Said Anakin.

"What?! That's a terrible idea!" Said Jayfeather.

"No, it's a great idea, kids love ice cream. Plus, I thought of it so it must be good." Said Lionblaze.

"Whatever." Said Jayfeather.

"I don't know any ice cream places, though." Said Lionblaze.

"I do!" Said Anakin.

"That's great!" Said Lionblaze.

So they went out and got ice cream.

"So, what kind does everyone want?"

"Strawberry!" Said Anakin.

"Just plain vanilla." Said Jayfeather uncaringly.

"And I'll have an Ultimate Sundae Supreme. And also a Mega Chocolate Lightsaber Crunch Awesomely Epic Sundae for us to share." Said Lionblaze.

"Yes!" Said Anakin, he had always wanted a Mega Chocolate Lightsaber Crunch Awesomely Epic Sundae.

"Okay," said the weirdo who worked at the ice cream shop.

Their ice cream was ready in about 10 seconds flat. They were about to eat their ice cream, but then out of nowhere, Lionblaze got a text.

It was from Anakin's mom.

It read:

'HEY GUYS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE LEFT THE HOUSE! AND YOU ESPECIALLY BETTER NOT HAVE GONE OUT FOR ICE CREAM! :( AND THE WORST THING YOU COULD HAVE POSSIBLY DONE IS GET A MEGA CHOCOLATE LIGHTSABER CRUNCH AWESOMELY EPIC SUNDAE! SO AS LONG AS YOU DIDN'T DO THAT IT'S FINE. LOL. BUT IF YOU DID, YOU'RE GONNA BE IN BIG TROUBLE!'

"Um, okay." Said Lionblaze awkwardly as he put down the phone. "Guys we better go."

"Aww, why?" Asked Anakin.

"Well, I got a text from your mom saying we shouldn't leave the house or eat ice cream." Said Lionblaze.

"Well, that's dumb." Said Jayfeather.

"I know, right?" Said Lionblaze.

"Yeah." Said Anakin.

"But rules are rules and-"

"How am I supposed to escape you guys if I can't leave the house?" Jayfeather interrupted unexpectedly.

"I don't even know why you would want to do that." Said Lionblaze.

"Wait, did I say that out loud?" Asked Jayfeather.

"Yes." Said Lionblaze, "Now, anyway, let's go back to the house."

"But my house is boring!" Protested Anakin. "There's nothing to do there!"

"But your mom says we have to stay at the house." Sighed Lionblaze.

So they all walked back to the house in disappointment.

 **To Be Continued. . .**


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Anakin's house, those three had no idea what to do, again, Lionblaze was new at this and Jayfeather wasn't gonna be any help. And who knows what Anakin would want that wouldn't be extremely dangerous or against the rules. And so since they didn't know what to do, they just sat around being bored.

"So, do you wanna play football?" Asked Jayfeather for no reason.

"No, that would be to dangerous for-" Lionblaze began. "Wait, where's Anakin?!"

"As if I would know." said Jayfeather in a Jayfeather-y way.

"WE LOST HIM?! IT'S ONLY THE FIRST DAY! HIS MOM IS GOING TO KILL US!" Lionblaze yelled in panic.

"Well, at least we won't have to babysit him again." Said Jayfeather.

"BUT THAT WOULD BE TERRIBLE!" yelled Lionblaze.

"No it wouldn't."

"WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!"

"Okay, calm down!"

So the two searched all around the house for Anakin, they searched and searched until it was like 8:00 PM.

Lionblaze paused in the middle of the search and looked at his watch.

"IT'S PAST ANAKIN'S BEDTIME! We better find him quick!" said Lionblaze.

"How would you know it was past his bedtime? He could go to bed at 1 o'clock in the morning for all you know." Said Jayfeather.

Lionblaze slapped the back of his brother's head, "I just know, that's all, Anakin always goes to bed at 6:01 PM."

"Okaay." Said Jayfeather and shrugged.

But then suddenly, they heard a crash from Anakin's room.

"What was that?!" Said Lionblaze as he rushed off to investigate.

Once he got to Anakin's room, he only found out it was just Anakin playing with his toys.

"Anakin? You've been up here the whole time?" Asked Lionblaze.

"Yeah. I left 'cause you guys were being boring." Explained Anakin.

"Well, Jayfeather is a generally boring guy." Said Lionblaze and laughed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?!" yelled Jayfeather.

"That you're boring." Said Anakin.

"Well, that's not true." Said Jayfeather.

"Yeah, it is!" Said Anakin.

"It kinda is, Jay." Laughed Lionblaze.

"What, you're against me now too?!" Jayfeather glared at them both.

"Lol." Said Lionblaze. "Anyway, we should be getting to bed now, Jayfeather gets to sleep in the living room and I sleep in the guest room. Night, Anakin!"

"Why don't I get the guest room?" Complained Jayfeather.

"Because you don't." Said Lionblaze.

"In your face!" Said Anakin.

"Lol, goodnight you two! See ya tomorrow!" Said Lionblaze, leaving the room.

"Whatever." Said Jayfeather and left.

"Night!" Said Anakin.

As Jayfeather was laying on the living room chair (where he would sleep), he was relieved that the day was finally over.

"Only one and a half more days then I never have to babysit him again!" he said.

 **To be continued. . .**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Lionblaze was, of course, the first to wake up. At least, he thought he was, until he saw Anakin had woken up before him.

"This isn't possible!" shouted Lionblaze. "I'm always the first to get up!"

"Actually that's not true," said Jayfeather, who had also woken up before Lionblaze, "you're always the last to get up."

"What?!" said the very confused Lionblaze, who had thought his awesome self always got up early.

"Anyway, what's for breakfast?" asked Jayfeather.

"Ice cream?" Anakin asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not!" said Lionblaze, taking out his backpack. "I have brought food for us to have for breakfast, lunch and dinner!"

Anakin stared at Lionblaze with disgust as he pulled vegetables out of his backpack.

"That's for breakfast?!" asked Anakin, looking at the broccoli in horror.

"I can't help it! It was Jayfeather's idea!" exclaimed Lionblaze.

Jayfeather smiled evilly, "I just love torturing little kids."

"What?!" said Lionblaze.

"Nothing."

"Well, anyway, we can't eat broccoli for breakfast, unless that's some weird thing they do here, which I doubt. So what do we do now?"

"We could order pizza!" suggested Anakin.

"Not for breakfast!" said Lionblaze.

"Why do kids always want pizza? And ice cream. Seriously?!" said Jayfeather (Jayfeather doesn't like kids.)

"Because it's good, Mr. Blind Guy," said Anakin.

"I'm going to the store!" Lionblaze announced suddenly.

"But we're not allowed to leave the house." Jayfeather stated uncaringly.

"Yeah, but we can't let ourselves or Anakin starve, so I have no choice," said Lionblaze, wiping away a tear.

"Um, okaaaay," said Jayfeather, who was very sure there would be food in the fridge.

But Lionblaze didn't think of that, so he went out to go shopping.

Lionblaze walked around looking for a store, but apparently, all the stores on Tatooine (which is, like, one) only sell bananas.

Lionblaze was very shocked at this fact and since he had no choice, he bought some bananas. Or at least he was going to, until he realized he didn't bring his wallet (which only had like $1).

"Omg, I am so sorry!" he said to the checkout lady. "I have no money!"

"Well, then you can't buy bananas, imbecile!" she said. "So leave."

"But I'm babysitting a kid who doesn't have any food, and we're starving to death! And I'm awesome so I should get bananas for free!" Lionblaze said.

The lady thought for a moment.

"How many bananas do you need?" she asked.

Lionblaze scratched his head, thinking, "Well, there are three of us so. . Um.."

"Three." she said and gave him three bananas. "One for each of you."

"Yay!" said Lionblaze and he ran back to Anakin's house.

"Hey guys, I'm back and I brought bananas!" said Lionblaze, out of breath from running all that way.

But then he saw that they already had bananas, and pancakes too!

"What the how?!" shouted Lionblaze.

"There were bananas and pancake mix in the kitchen," explained Jayfeather, "you should have checked there first."

"Oh," said Lionblaze.

"But it was funny to see you run around like that," said Anakin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, most of the time you were running around in circles," said Jayfeather.

"Oh," Lionblaze said again.

Then Lionblaze sat down at the table and ate his pancakes.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
